


I Hope That You Don't Think I'm Rude (but I want to make out with you)

by catdragon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Most of the legends make an appearance, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdragon/pseuds/catdragon
Summary: Sara and Ava decided it was a better idea to keep their new relationship secret, at least for a while.They should've known it was impossible to get some privacy with a bunch of Legends running around the ship all the time.or 5 times Sara and Ava almost get caught making out and the 1 time they do.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 254





	I Hope That You Don't Think I'm Rude (but I want to make out with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched Legends because the new season will be coming out soon and I got sucked back into crying over how much I love Avalance. So then this happened
> 
> Enjoy.

1.

Sara made sure that nobody was around before she pulled Ava with her to an empty room. They were in the 1990’s looking for an anachronism. However, her team was out keeping watch and they had to wait at least another hour before the party that they planned to attend to deal with the threat to history. Which meant they had some time to kill. Sara was grateful for this for just one reason. Ava was wearing a low-cut dress and her hair was down in these curls and she just looked so _hot._ They barely got any time to themselves as it was so Sara wasn’t about to let the little time they got get away. Plus, she loved getting Ava flustered. It looked so good on her. Seeing the mischievous smirk on Sara’s face Ava immediately knew what she had planned.

“Sara we can’t, what if we get caught? Everyone is right here and we are supposed to focus on –“ Sara cut her off by pressing her own lips against Ava’s. Ava protested for another second but Sara pushed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss, effectively shutting Ava up. Ava melted into the kiss, her hands tangling into Sara’s hair. She let out a soft moan when Sara put her lip between her teeth and pulled on it. Sara loved it.

Hands roamed as they kept kissing and both women lost track of the time, only paying attention to each other. Until Sara heard footsteps in the hallway accompanied by Nate’s voice calling her name. The pair quickly pulled apart and fixed their rumpled clothes and hair. Not a bit too soon as Nate walked through the door only a second later.

“There you are! We couldn’t find you and your comms were turned off so we were worried something happened and –“ He cut himself off as he observed the scene in front of him with a frown on his face.

“Director Sharpe? What are you doing here? Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine Nate. I thought my comms were on sorry about that, we thought we heard some guys talk about hidden information upstairs so we decided to take a look in the rooms. No luck though, they must have moved it or were talking about something else. Director Sharpe here didn’t trust me to go alone so she insisted on accompanying me.” Sara shot an annoyed look at Ava, who glared at her. It only hurt a little bit to see Ava look at her like that but she knew it was just to keep up the charade.

“Well I don’t think it’s weird that I don’t trust you since you and your team of idiots always manage to ruin everything,” Ava countered, but Sara could spot the way her lips twitched, wanting to smile, and the words didn’t have any heat to them. Not in the way they used to.

“Okay so what did we miss?” Sara asked as she walked past Nate. He still looked a bit confused but shrugged it off, seemingly content with her explanation. Ava followed closely behind and Sara shot her a quick smirk before she walked downstairs to meet with the others.

2\. 

Sara hadn’t meant to hide her relationship from her friends. Just like she hadn’t meant to fall for Ava Sharpe. She still couldn’t believe Ava Sharpe, the stuck up (or so she had once thought) director of the Time Bureau was her _girlfriend_. A few months ago she would have laughed in the face of anyone merely suggesting the idea. But here she was, sneaking around the Waverider with Ava Sharpe so the rest of the Legends wouldn’t spot them. After they’d started dating they’d decided that they would not tell anyone about their relationship because Ava was certain shit would go down if the Time Bureau found out. And since the Legends were terrible at keeping their mouths shut, Sara was hiding it from her friends as well. As far as anyone else was concerned she and Ava still couldn’t stand each other. This may have been the case when they first met but slowly the hate and annoyance had turned into trust and something more. They still bickered. They still argued. However it wasn’t like it had been before, there wasn’t any venom in the jabs they shot each other, just a fondness. Plus they did other things as well now. Things Sara really enjoyed.

So while everyone still thought that they hated each other, nothing could be less true as Sara pulled Ava into her quarters. It had been a while since they’d been able to find some alone time. Sara had sent her team on a mission telling them that she wasn’t feeling well and had some other stuff to do anyway. She was sure they would be able to handle themselves for once. Or that they at least wouldn’t blow the entirety of history up. Anyway it didn’t matter, she had more pressing matters to attend, like the woman in front of her.

She locked the door and Ava giggled as Sara pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She closed the distance not a second later to feel the taste of Ava’s lips on hers. She would never tire of kissing Ava. Especially when she looked like this, all dishevelled, her pupils blown up and her lips swollen from the kissing. Her hair was down in waves which was perfect since Sara loved running her hands through it. Her blazer was halfway down her arms and her blouse half open. A moan escaped Sara’s lips as Ava moved her lips down Sara’s neck. She tilted her head so Ava would have better access and felt Ava’s smirk against her skin. Ava pulled on Sara’s shirt and Sara lifted her arms so Ava could pull the clothing over her head and throw it across the room. Once the shirt was gone Ava resumed her kisses on Sara’s neck, moving slowly down towards her belly. Very slowly. Sara groaned at the sensations coursing through her body. Her hands were still running through Ava’s hair. When she looked down Ava was smirking at her while she kissed and licked Sara’s abs. Wanting to taste Ava’s lips again, Sara pulled her head up and crashed her lips back onto Ava’s. Ava’s hands travelled down Sara’s body and she had just unbuttoned Sara’s jeans when Gideon decided to interrupt.

“Captain, I feel obligated to inform you that –“ A growl escaped Sara as she pulled back from Ava. “Not now Gideon.”

“But –“ The AI started again.

“Shut up Gideon, that’s an order,” Sara sneered at the ceiling. The AI went silent after that and Sara happily got back to her previous activity. However, seconds later she heard her name being yelled through the ship. She groaned as she pulled back from Ava for a second time.

“Sara?” It was Zari’s voice and it sounded closer than before. “Sara are you in your room? There’s an emergency. The mission didn’t really go as planned and we could use some help.”

“Quick” Sara hissed at Ava, who looked alarmed at the door. Knowing Zari, a locked door wouldn’t stop her. Both of them quickly tried to fix their clothes and hair so they wouldn’t look like they had just been making out.

“I’ll be there in a few!” Sara called back. Ava threw her shirt to her and Sara quickly put it on. “You better not blow anything up in the meantime Z!”

Zari knocked on the door clearly impatient. “Sara, come on, we’re kinda in a hurry here!”

Sara motioned for Ava to go and Ava gave her a quick kiss before she opened a portal and stepped through it. Not a moment to soon because only seconds after the door opened and Zari stepped inside. Sara quickly spun around so she was facing her. Zari eyed her suspiciously.

“You okay?”

Sara rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, Z. I was just taking a nap. Barely slept last night. You woke me up.” Zari’s eyebrow rose and she looked around the room, clearly not buying Sara’s excuse.

“So what did you guys do this time?” Sara asked as she gestured Zari to lead her to wherever the rest of the team was.

“Might want to fix your shirt first,” Zari smirked as she looked at Sara’s shirt, which she was wearing inside out. Shit. Sara felt her cheeks redden but tried to keep her face neutral as she quickly fixed her shirt.

“Happy? Now lead the way and tell me what happened.” Zari kept grinning the whole way to the bridge, where the others were standing. Sara shot her a glare in response. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

3.

The first thing Sara noticed when she woke up was the pounding in her head. She must’ve hit it pretty hard for it to hurt this bad. Her senses were slowly coming back to her as she remembered what had happened. They had been on a mission and she’d been shot and then had fallen down, hitting her head in the process. At least she thought that’s what had happened. Not her finest moment.

She felt someone holding her hand. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to adjust them to the bright light. She was in the med bay. The others must’ve brought her back to the ship.

As she took in her surroundings she noticed Ava sitting in a chair next to her. Sara’s right hand clasped between her own, there was a worried look on her face as she stared at their hands. Sara squeezed Ava’s hand with her own which alerted Ava and her head shot up. A relieved look immediately washed over her face when she saw that Sara was awake.

“Hey” Sara croaked, her voice hoarse from disuse. Her signature smirk was on her face.

“Ohmygod Sara! You’re awake! I was so worried. Gideon said you were going to be fine but you looked awful and there was so much blood and –“ Sara interrupted her ramblings. “Hey Ava, it’s okay. I’m okay.” She sat up and put a reassuring hand on Ava’s cheek. “See? I’m here and apart from a small headache I feel fine. Gideon did a good job patching me up.”

“The Captain vitals are normal again. Her headache should fade soon and apart from a few bruises and some sore muscles she should be fine,” Gideon’s voice sounded throughout the room, “although she should be careful with physical exertion.”

Sara shook her head at the AI’s comment, “Cheeky bot.”

“Don’t you dare to ever scare me like that again Ms. Lance.” Ava glared at Sara but the worry that was still in her eyes betrayed her real emotions.

“Ms. Lance huh? Are you really that upset with me?” A mischievous grin was on Sara’s face as a plan formed in her head.

“Very. You could have died!”

Sara smiled softly at her girlfriend. Ava was cute when she was worried. She put an arm around her and pulled her closer so Ava was standing in between her legs, her other hand was still on Ava’s face and she stroked her cheek with her thumb.

“Legends don’t die so easily. Especially this one. I did that once already and I’m not really inclined to do it again soon.” She gave Ava a soft kiss to comfort her.

“Now I do have a few ideas to celebrate my recovery. And to make you less upset with me.” She smirked at Ava who rolled her eyes at her antics. “You’re impossible Sara Lance.”

“Yeah but you love me for it.”

“Unfortunately. Now stop talking.” Ava murmured before she pressed her lips against Sara’s. Sara melted into the kiss. She should get shot more often if this was what she got in return. She tangled her hand in Ava’s hair and a little moan escaped Ava’s mouth as she pulled on it. Sara was just about to move her mouth to Ava’s neck when she heard footsteps in the hallway. She pushed Ava off of her. Ava stumbled backwards and frowned at Sara before realisation dawned on her face when she became aware of the noises as well. She was just straightening her blazer when Ray entered the med bay, completely oblivious to what had been happening.

“Captain you’re awake! How are you feeling? Oh. Hi Director Sharpe, what are you doing here? We didn’t do anything wrong did we?”

“I only came to check on Captain Lance. Can’t have the Legends running around wreaking havoc without a Captain.” Sara shook her head and send a small look Ava’s way.

“They wouldn’t, I hope,” Sara smiled at Ava, then turned to Ray. “Apart from a slight headache I’m feeling completely fine. All patched up again.”

“That’s a relief! Are you coming for dinner then?”

Sara glanced at Ava. She would love to resume their make out session but it would be more suspicious if she didn’t go, especially when Ava was already here. Ava just shrugged at her, probably guessing what was going through Sara’s mind. They were good at non-verbal communication. Sara turned back to Ray, “Of course, I could use some food. Let everyone know I’m awake and they can’t try to blow up the ship anymore.” She stood up and looked at Ava,

“What about you Director Sharpe? Care to join a bunch of idiots for dinner or do you have more respectable people to hang out with?” she asked. A playful tone in her voice.

“Oh…eh…well...” Ava stumbled over her words, not having anticipated the offer since they usually pretended to despise each other in front of the others. Sara thought it was adorable and she had to refrain herself from kissing her.

“Sure I’ll join you. Just to make sure Ms. Lance is okay and you aren’t up to anything else.”

Sara and Ray were both caught off guard by the answer. Not expecting Ava to actually take Sara up on her offer. Sara couldn’t help the smile at Ava’s answer. Happy to spend more time with her in any way possible.

“Well let’s go then, I’m starving.”

4.

Living on a relatively small time ship with a bunch of other people was fun and all, but it wasn’t ideal if you were trying to sneak around with your girlfriend. Especially when said other people weren’t aware you had a girlfriend.

They probably should’ve known better by know than make out in spots where anyone could just barge in. In Sara’s defence, Ava just looked so _hot_ in her Viking outfit that she couldn’t resist pushing her down in a chair in her office and kissing her senseless the moment the other Legends had left the bridge when they got back from the mission.

Ava’s lips and touch were addictive and Sara could never resist them for long. If she had to go through her whole life again, including the dying and bloodlust, just to end up here in Ava’s arms she would do it in a heartbeat. She was so far gone and she knew it. Ava pulled back from the kiss, a soft look on her face as she looked at her girlfriend.

“You okay? What’s going on in that head of yours?” There was a hint of concern in Ava’s voice and Sara couldn’t believe that she was here and _hers_. She shook her head.

“I’m fine. It’s just…” She sighed and rested her forehead against Ava’s. “I just love you so much, sometimes I can’t believe you’re real,” Sara whispered. Ava’s smile widened as she dropped a soft kiss to Sara’s lips.

“I am very real, we both are. Which is good because I love you too. Like a lot.” Ava giggled.

Sara couldn’t resist pressing her lips to Ava’s once more. It started out slow and deep but quickly turned more passionate as Sara moved in Ava’s lap and Ava let out a soft moan at the movement.

Sara didn’t know how long they made out for when suddenly they were so rudely interrupted by Gideon.

“Captain, I feel I need to inform you that Amaya and Zari are on their way here and will arrive in a few seconds.”

Sara groaned, annoyed by being interrupted _again_ but pulled herself away from Ava. She effortlessly sprang to her feet and Ava, still dazzled from the kissing tried to hide her red cheeks behind her hair.

Zari and Amaya walked onto the bridge and Sara and Ava shot each other a quick look. Sara cleared her throat as she eyed the two women that had now spotted her and Ava and were looking at them with curious looks.

“So, Director Sharpe, thanks for coming over and helping with the anachronism. And for discussing our current status on dealing with them. I think we should be able to handle it ourselves from now but your help was….appreciated.”

“No problem Ms. Lance. If you need me you know where to reach me. I should be going back to the bureau now, I still have lots of paperwork to figure out. I’ll see you next time.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have fun with the paperwork.” Ava nodded at her and opened a portal. She shot a small smile Sara’s way before she walked through it and Sara sighed. She loved kissing Ava goodbye and she hated it when she didn’t get to do that.

She turned to Zari and Amaya and crossed her arms. “You two look guilty what did you do.”

Zari smirked at her and ignored her question, “So did you have fun with _Director Sharpe,_ Captain.” 

“We were just discussing the anachronisms. You know since I’m the Captain of this ship and she’s the Director of the Time Bureau.”

“I thought you hated each other,” Amaya chimed in.

“We set aside our differences for the good of history. We are civil now.”

“You did look _very_ civil,” Zari said. Sara glared at her. Sometimes her crew was too nosy and too observant. She rubbed her temples.

“Okay enough about Ava. What did the two of you do.” Zari and Amaya shared a look before their guilty faces looked at Sara and they explained what happened.

Only later did Sara realise that she had slipped up with Ava’s name. She hoped that her friends hadn’t noticed (of course, they had).

5.

The next time they got interrupted they weren’t even on the Waverider. The moment Sara had given Ava _that_ look after another successful mission (albeit chaotic per usual, they were still the Legends after all), she had known what Sara was up to and made up an excuse for her to come back to the bureau. Not in the mood to get interrupted by one of the Legends _again_. The moment they had stepped through the portal and into Ava’s office, Ava had pushed Sara against her desk and planted her lips on Sara’s neck. Sara tilted her head to give her better access and let out a small moan when Ava sucked on a sensitive spot. Ava’s hands were underneath Sara’s shirt, tracing her abs and squeezing her sides.

No matter how much Sara loved having Ava’s mouth on her neck, she missed her lips. She directed Ava’s face back to her own so she could capture her lips in a desperate kiss. Ava’s hands moved upwards towards Sara’s breasts and Sara moaned at the touch. She felt Ava smirk against her mouth at the sound but was too preoccupied to pay much attention to it.

“Up.” Ava demanded. Sara obliged and jumped up to sit on the desk. Ava moved her mouth to Sara’s neck again which was easier accessible now.

However, before either of them could get any more into it, there was a knock on the door that made them pull apart. Ava almost flung herself away from Sara, who was still sitting on the desk and quickly pulling her shirt down so it wasn’t showcasing her entire midriff.

“Director Sharpe?” A voice called from outside. The door opened and Gary’s head poked through the opening. “Director Sharpe are you here?”

“What do you want Gary?” Ava asked frustrated. Sara couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of her mouth. Ava looked dishevelled, her hair was still a mess and her clothes were rumpled. Her cheeks were tinged pink and if you asked Sara, she thought she’d never looked any better.

The sound caught Gary’s attention.

“Captain Lance? What are you doing in the Director’s office?” _Well, I was about to do her_. Sara fought the urge to speak her thoughts out loud.

“Ms. Lance is here to discuss the anachronisms.” Sara nodded along with Ava but wasn’t really following the interaction as her thoughts drove off.

“Bye Gary” she eventually heard Ava said and she was snapped out of her thoughts.

“Ughhh will we ever be able to just make out in peace?” Sara groaned. Ava moved to stand between Sara’s legs again and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

“I’m sorry but I have to go deal with work, and Gary.” Ava sighed, not wanting to leave Sara any more than Sara wanted her to leave. “I’ll make up for it tonight. My apartment, so there won’t be any interruptions, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah okay. It’s a date. Now, go, deal with your idiots. I’ll go see if mine haven’t blown up the ship yet.”

“I’ll see you tonight?” Ava asked, pressing a kiss to Sara’s lips this time.

“Tonight.” Sara confirmed and kissed her girlfriend one last time before they parted ways.

\+ 1

That night, after they’d eaten dinner together, they were lying on the couch in Ava’s apartment. The tv was on but neither of them was paying attention to the movie that was playing. Sara was lazily draped across Ava’s lap, her back against Ava’s. She was distracted by Ava’s hand that was moving in circles on her stomach.

“This movie sucks,” Sara declared even though she had no idea what it was about. She turned her head around so she could look at Ava. A mischievous grin spread onto her face. “I remember you making me a promise this afternoon? Care to keep it?”

Ava raised her finger to her chin in a faux-thoughtful way. “Weird, can’t remember any promises I made. Are you sure?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you remember.” Sara turned around so she was sitting on top of Ava and trailed her hands up and down Ava’s sides. She leaned in to press a kiss on Ava’s collarbone.

“Ring any bells?” she murmured against Ava’s skin.

Ava shook her head, “Nope, not really.”

Sara placed several more kisses on Ava’s skin, each one a little higher than the one before, “How about now?”

“Hmmm, maybe. A little bit.”

Sara moved up to Ava’s face and kissed her chin and her cheek and then the corner of Ava’s mouth. She felt Ava’s shaky breath on her skin.

“Now?”

“Almost,” Ava whispered, looking into Sara’s eyes. Sara placed a soft kiss on Ava’s mouth. As she pulled back Ava chased her lips and she smirked, satisfied with the reaction she had on Ava.

“Yeah I think I remember now,” Ava breathed before connecting their lips again. Ava’s hands moved to Sara’s shirt and tugged on it. Getting the hint, Sara broke their kiss for only a second so she could take her shirt off. She raised her eyebrows at Ava who raised her arms above her head and smirked at Sara. Sara rolled her eyes as she pulled Ava’s shirt over her head and threw it on the floor.

Their lips connected again and the kiss got more heated. Sara felt Ava reach around her back so she could take off her bra when she heard someone yell.

“I _told_ you I was right!”

Both women startled at the sound and Sara’s training kicked in. She was off the couch and in fighting stance in seconds.

“Wow, wow Sara it’s just us.” Zari was standing in the room her hands in front of her to hold Sara off. Amaya and Nate were next to her.

“What the hell guys! What are you doing here?” Sara crossed her arms and scowled at the three people standing in _Ava’s apartment_ of all places. She didn’t even care that she wasn’t wearing a t-shirt.

Ava had finally caught up with the situation and was now standing next to Sara, glaring at the Legends. “You can not just break into someone’s apartment! That’s a crime!”

“The real crime is that we had to witness _that_ ,” Nate mumbled. Amaya elbowed him in the side and Zari spoke up. “What Nate means to say is, good for you guys that you’re having fun but we have kind of a _situation_ on the ship,” she turned to Ava, “We borrowed Gary’s time courier he gave us the coordinates.”

“Ugh Gary, of course. I really need to teach him about personal space and what privacy means again,” Ava sighed. Amaya shot her a pitiful look.

“What’s the situation?” Sara asked. Zari and Nate shared a look. Amaya was just shaking her head next to them.

“Well you see, ehm, Mick set fire to the eh..” Zari stammered.

“To the kitchen! It’s a mess.” Nate added.

Sara narrowed her eyes as she looked at her team members and the nervous looks on their faces, “There’s something you’re not telling me. Spill.”

“It was Zari’s idea!” Nate exclaimed. Zari turned to glare at him. “Wow thanks man.” Amaya threw her hands in the air in defence.

“I tried to stop them but they wouldn’t listen.”

Sara stared the three of them down, waiting for someone to tell her what the hell they were doing in her girlfriend’s apartment.

“Okay so the kitchen isn’t really on fire,” Zari began, “We’re here because I was convinced that you were hiding something and then you and Ava were suddenly being _nice_ to each other and you called her Ava and I came to the conclusion that you were probably sleeping together but Nate didn’t believe me so I had to prove it to him and you two thought you were being all _sneaky_ but your heart eyes towards each other kind of gave it away.” Zari had a triumphant look on her face.

“Yeah you guys weren’t very subtle,” Amaya agreed.

Sara sighed and looked at Ava who shrugged at her. The jig was up now anyways.

“Yeah, yeah okay you got us. Ava and I have been dating for a couple of months now. The only reason we hid it was because we didn’t want the Time Bureau to find out yet. Or have your faces all up in our business. Happy?” Sara glowered. Zari, Nate and Amaya just nodded. At least they had the dignity to look a bit guilty.

Sara felt two arms wrap around her and her face immediately softened as she felt Ava’s chest press against her back.

“Plus it was fun, sneaking around.” Ava giggled. Sara turned her face towards Ava.

“Yeah it was fun as well. Although it’s also fun to just kiss you whenever I want.” She pressed a kiss on Ava’s jaw.

“Ugh, gross. Are we going to have to deal with this all the time now? I would have rather you didn’t know we knew,” Zari groaned at the prospect, but the small smile on her lips betrayed her.

“That’s your own fault! Oh I can’t wait to tell the rest of the team!” Nate exclaimed.

“We’re really happy for you. You look happy.” Amaya smiled at Sara and Sara nodded in thanks. She squeezed Ava’s arm around her waist. Amaya was right, she was really happy. Speaking of…

“Since there is no real emergency. The three of you have to get out of here. Right. Now. And if anyone barges into this apartment again I will kill them. Understood?” Sara said in her stern Captain voice.

“Yes Cap’n” Nate saluted.

“You do realise you look way less threatening while you’re cuddling your girlfriend right?” Zari noted, smirking at the two of them.

“OUT.” Sara hissed.

“Okaayyy, time to go guys. Before she really does kill you.” Amaya opened a portal and ushered her and a still snickering Nate and Zari back to the Waverider. Sara sighed. She was not looking forward to dealing with all of that when she got back. Good thing she already knew what to do to take her mind of off it for a while. She turned around and a sly smile came on her face as she looked at Ava.

“So, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> @topazlance on tumblr for anyone that wants to cry about these idiots


End file.
